busgodunedinfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nankai/Draft minutes of our inaugural meeting
Inaugural Meeting of Bus Go Dunedin, held 7pm, Wednesday 13th November 2013 at 7 Montpellier Street, Dunedin. Some matters/problems/suggestions contributed by members of the public who turned up ( Note that these are not necessarily views held by the group): - Have to wait half an hour in town when transferring buses. - There is a problem between the City Council and Regional Council. The Regional Council decides the routes, and when they change the routes there are no shelters, which are looked after by the City Council. - Timetables too small, hard to understand. - Buses are too infrequent after 6pm. - Want transport on Christmas Easter etc., these are days when elderly people need access. -The St Kilda service is too infrequent. - focus on providing a service not making a profit. Dunedin tends to cut the service to meet a budget, rather than providing a service. - If you want to go somewhere out of town you need to buy 2 tickets. Would like to see transfer tickets. - 10 or 15 minute break during a service is a problem. These are sometimes timing stops. - $10 return, cheaper by car to/from Port Chalmers - Timing wrong on Corstophine for high school kids to catch it, so parents have to drive. School children cannot catch a bus to school. - buses too expensive; would be a regular user if the cost was more reasonable. - reduce the fare and get everyone on the buses. - doesn't use buses. Got sick of waiting for them. - Census data shows we are over-dependant on cars for a town our size. - the authorities think the buses are only for the elderly, children and the disabled. Many people don't see it as a transport choice for most people. ESTABLISHMENT Moved Liz Angelo, seconded Nicolas Tullock that Bus Go Dunedin be established. Agreed. Peter Dowden was nominated as chairperson by Denis Dorney, seconded by Jo Miller. There being no further nominations, it was agreed that Peter was elected. Alex King was nominated as secretary and spokesperson by Lucas Vorgers, seconded by John Williams. There being no further nominations for secretary, it was agreed that Alex was elected. It was noted that more than one person could take a spokesperson role, and further spokespeople were sought. John Williams was nominated as a spokesperson by Jane Ashman, and seconded by Lynley Hood. Agreed. Philippa Wilson was nominated as a spokesperson by John Williams, seconded by Jane Ashman. Agreed. Lynley Hood was nominated as a spokesperson by Peter Dowden, seconded John William. Agreed. It was discussed that the secretary will keep the minutes. It was moved by Lynley Hood, seconded Nicolas Tulloch that members attending meetings form the decision making group of our organisation on each occasion. Agreed. Peter Dowden moved that all attendees of this meeting are members, and that attendees of future meetings will be invited to become members. Agreed. Peter Dowden moved that decisions to be made general assent/consensus. Decisions are made that everyone is happy with. By general agreement, with dissent noted, it was agreed. GENERAL DISCUSSION The following topics were raised in general discussion: City council or Regional Council? Profit or service? Fare levels. Should the bus service be run to meet people's needs, or to meet a budget? How should we prioritise issues for our group? The following general points were agreed: - There is a good Council transport plan which is aimed to reduce traffic and encourage public transport, we should be familiar with that and build on that as a positive start. - We want an effective and efficient public transport system. Peter talked about why he thought DCC would be better to run the buses. The meeting was not ready to take a position on that and there was a suggestion to wait until next meeting and until we have more information about whether we prefer the DCC or ORC to run the buses. - Service that's appropriate for the people who use it. - Encourage the wider community to engage with us, and the councils to engage with us. - We are here to support high quality public transport. - Write a letter to the ORC, telling them we have been formed and ask about when the report is coming out. - Have an environmental angle, as well as social angle. Make Dunedin a more liveable city. - Broad appeal, engage with people if we want to be taken seriously. Next meeting: Wednesday 11th December, 6pm. Venue TBA, preferably in a room at the Public Library. Peter Dowden to book a venue.